Confusion
by GeminiSanzo
Summary: [COMPLETED] Sanzo x Gojyo ficlet. chapter 2 redone
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Saiyuki or any of its characters they belong to Kazuya Minekura.

Author: Mairi.

Warnings: Yaoi implied, Shounen-Ai, maybe some slightly OOCness,

Summary: Sanzo's only went and upset Gojyo, who's now needing comforted by the mothering figure of the group, Hakkai while Goku's been left with the shopping list and Sanzo's card.

Pairings: Hakkai x Gojyo, Sanzo x Gojyo, Sanzo x Gojyo x Hakkai.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Goku, here is the shopping list. It'll possibly take a good hour or so to get everything, so take your time." Hakkai said to the younger male, handing him the list, and Sanzo's gold credit card. Golden eyes widened at the large list.

"Do we really need _all_ of this?" He asked resulting in a hit from Sanzo's famous paper fan.

"Just get the damn stuff you stupid monkey!" Sanzo muttered irritably as he put the fan away and resumed reading his newspaper in front of him. Gojyo just smirked; he was too relaxed with his feet upon the small round table to say anything to Goku. Goku left quickly with a grin on his face after Hakkai quietly told him to pick up some meat buns for himself while he was out.

"I still don't get why neither you nor the Kappa went with him…" Sanzo said disapprovingly over the small fact that Hakkai completely trusted Goku with the list _and_ his goddamn credit card.

"Che…Aren't we touchy all of a sudden, priesty." Gojyo spoke sarcastically at Sanzo from where he sat with his arms behind his head, eyes closed with a huge grin on his face. Hakkai let out a short laugh just knowing he was going to have to play mother _again_.

"Shut up if you don't wish to die, you filthy youkai half-bred cockroach." Sanzo spat back while turning a page of his paper. His violet eyes narrowed dangerously after Gojyo plucked the paper from his hands with ease, they met with two dangerously narrowed blood-red hues of a slightly peeved off Gojyo.

"You piece of shit, good for fuck all priest! How many times do I _need_ to tell you to _quit_ calling me that?" The red haired kappa shot at him, Hakkai sighing a little holding out his arm for his pet dragon as it came to him from over at the windowsill.

"Now, now guys…" He began, trying to get them to lay off each other; he wanted to get Gojyo back to his own room before Goku came back from his errands. However it didn't look like it was going to happen any time soon.

"Idiot, I'll call you that as many times as I fucking feel like it!" Sanzo growled at Gojyo, raising his voice very slightly.

Gojyo's fists clenched at either sides of his body, crushing Sanzo's paper in the process. He moved away from the blonde haired priest before he struck him with one of his balled fists.

'_Stupid fucking Sanzo…he really knows how to fucking set someone off…DAMNIT_!' Gojyo growled inwardly before realising that tears were starting to sting at the sides of his eyes; no he wasn't about to cry in front of him, there was no chance in the seven levels of heaven or hell that he was going to give Sanzo the pleasure of watching him break down and cry all because he'd hurt his feelings for the fortieth time that day. Dropping the paper on the table he sharply turned and headed for the door, knocking over the chair he sat in comfortably moments ago, in the process. Sanzo watched him with a brow raised, he knew for a fact that Gojyo hadn't drank today yet, he was being as clumsy as when he was drunk. Hakkai shifted in his spot feeling slightly ignored. Sanzo's eyes averted themselves up to the other youkai in his presence, not saying a word as Hakkai's two magnificent emerald green eyes sent him a death glare that for a split second seemed a lot better than what his own death glares were.

'_The fuck have I done now_?' was what Sanzo's own hardened glare put over to the other man. With a final sigh from the brunette, Hakkai made his leave slamming the door after him. Sanzo looked on at the door after it had been slammed in a bit of confusion. Just what in hell had gotten into those two all of a sudden? He'd never known Hakkai to look at him like that never mind slam a door after he'd left a room.

"Keh, morons…" He scowled under his breath as he took the now crumpled and slightly torn paper from the other side of the table, flattening it out again as best as he could and began reading it again. A few paragraphs down on the page and Sanzo felt guilt washing over him, why the hell was he feeling guilty?

"Gojyo?" Hakkai called to the red-haired man as he entered their room. Gojyo wasn't to be seen, the bathroom door was locked, meaning he was obviously in there. Closing the door gently he made his way to the connected bathroom door and leaned up against the wall beside the frame before knocking gently at the white painted wooden door.

"Gojyo? Are you ok?" He asked softly through the hollow wood, loud enough so that Gojyo could hear him. A slight muffled sound could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Y-yeah…" Gojyo replied, his tone of voice clearly telling Hakkai that he wasn't ok at all. Hakkai knew that Gojyo felt something for the blonde haired priest, only he couldn't show it knowing that it may very well get him killed and it hurt when Sanzo said things such as '_filthy half-bred cockroach_' or '_worthless youkai half-breed_' to him. Unknown to him, however Gojyo had something for him too, Hakkai feeling the same towards him yet the two had only ever really stole small glances at each other. Hakkai never really knew how to act when around Gojyo, since he knew what the kappa felt for Sanzo he was to afraid of doing something he may regret later on.

"If you're sure…I'll be in the room when you want to come out and talk." He replied after a short silence, heading over to his bed and lying down on it while the white dragon spread its wings and took flight over a short distance to the pillow curling up beside its owner.

Hakkai's eyes kept a lock on the dull grey ceiling above as he let his thoughts roam about, not hearing the click of the bathroom door being unlocked or even noticing Gojyo emerge from the bathroom that he'd locked himself in. Gojyo sat himself down on the end of Hakkai's bed, not really wanting to go over to his own bed and feel lonely.

Red wine eyes scanned the slightly shorter yet thin youth in front of him, who was still in deep thought about something, from the way he hadn't stopped staring into space. Knowing Hakkai it may have something to do with which route they'd be taking after they left here to continue their journey west, or he could yet again be thinking back into his past.

"'Kai" Gojyo spoke quietly, hoping the sound of his voice could arouse Hakkai from his deep thought, however it hadn't worked. With a slight moan of irritation Gojyo placed a hand on Hakkai's arm and gently shook him.

"Hakkai?"

Hakkai glanced up to the kappa, his smile automatically coming onto his face.

"Ah, I see you've come out."

"Yeah. Can I ask you something?" Gojyo said while shifting his hand as Hakkai sat up so Gojyo could have a bit more room on the bed. Gojyo took this as an opportunity to lie down.

"Sure you can, you shouldn't need to ask me if you can, Gojyo." He replied, trying not to show any disappointment in his words. Gojyo knew fine well that he only had to tell him to sit down and shut up so he could talk to him and god only knows how many times he had to remind his friend about that small fact.

"I know, sorry…Well, it's about Sanzo…Why do you think he hates me so friggin' badly?" The red-haired man asked, now lying back on the comfy bed, staring at the ceiling like Hakkai had earlier. Hakkai's brow rose slightly at his friends' question.

"I don't think he does hate you, Gojyo."

"Really? Well if that's his way of saying he likes me I don't want to think what he'd be like if he truly hated me." Gojyo replied sarcastically obviously not convinced one bit with Hakkai's words. Hakkai looking a bit taken back from the reaction sighed inwardly, how could he prove to the kappa that the priest didn't hate him?

He could see that Gojyo was really irritated with it to, the way his scarlet bangs covered his narrowing eyes, and the way he was beginning to fidget about on the bed.

"Goddamn good for nothing priest…damnit, why does he have to be such a fucking prick?" Gojyo muttered whilst putting a hand over his face, the salty tears once again stinging at the back his eyes, threatening to surface. Hakkai didn't know what to say now he already knew that Gojyo thought that Sanzo truly hated him and the next thing he knew, Gojyo sat up, both hands now covering his face. Hakkai frowned a little, the whole thing with Sanzo was really getting to him.

Without thinking twice about it, Hakkai scooted over closer to Gojyo, an arm winding around his waist, pulling him closer to his own body, hoping it would bring some comfort. He was the only one of the group that Gojyo would allow to see him like this. If he were to be like this in front of Goku, he was sure that the kid would use it against him, call him a cry baby and what not…and he'd just die if Sanzo were to see him in his current state. Gojyo blinked in the darkness under his hand, his heart felt as though it skipped a couple of beats when Hakkai pulled him closer.

'_Goddamnit! Hakkai doesn't like you _that_ way…stop thinking unnecessary thoughts you idiot!_' Gojyo yelled at himself inwardly. He wiped away at any tears that managed to make their way onto his face before looking up at Hakkai with a small smile of thanks. Hakkai smiled back at him but never removed his arm from the taller male, this made Gojyo blink again. He didn't do anything about the situation nor had he said anything about it; instead he bowed his head in thought, propping his elbows on his knees where his hands would then support his chin. His eyes caught something out of the corner, they glanced down to Hakkai's pants where a bulge was starting to form, and his youkai friend had to have noticed it, there was no way that he possibly couldn't have not noticed it. A slight unnoticed blush spread across the kappa's cheeks as he let his thoughts slip a little, that familiar feeling coming from his own lower half.

Hakkai was glancing down at Gojyo, noticing the bulge just from the angle he sat at, a menacing looking smile spreading onto his lips; maybe he _should_ make a move on him after all. Gojyo shut his eyes tight trying to make it look like he was just in deep thought, not that the pain below was beginning to get a little unbearable, _never_ again will he wear such tight jeans. Hakkai's smile grew wider, noticing that this was a chance to help Gojyo relieve the strain. The arm that was no longer wrapped around Gojyo's thin body had made its way up to his face, his hand taking hold of Gojyo's chin and making him turn his head towards himself. With the kappa's eyes still closed tightly he leaned in, tilting Gojyo's head upwards very slightly so that his lips connected with his own.

Gojyo's eyes flew open once he realised what was happening to him. The blush on his face spread, making him look like a beetroot. Hakkai's good eye opened oh so slightly just to catch a glimpse of this slightly stunned half-breed in front of him. A slight moan escaped Hakkai as he ran his tongue along Gojyo's lips asking permission to enter, Gojyo's mouth parting a little, just enough for Hakkai to enter. There was another moan this time from the red haired kappa as he now came to his senses and began battling Hakkai's tongue with his own.

Sanzo who was in the room next to Gojyo and Hakkai looked up from his paper, he could have sworn he'd heard something from the other room and then when he had clearly heard Gojyo moaning he put the paper down. It was now bugging him slightly, if Gojyo went through to the room first and Hakkai followed…either he was going mad or they were sharing some needy female that was close by, but he couldn't _hear_ anything belonging to a female…curiosity was getting the better of him. Standing up from his chair and stubbing the cigarette out on the table's ashtray he sauntered on over to the wall and pressed an ear up against a hollow part of the wall and listened in on what was happening. What he heard next confirmed that fact he needed, there was indeed no female being present in that very room that Gojyo and Hakkai shared. He didn't know that Hakkai and Gojyo got up to that sort of thing. At the same time he was beginning to feel weird, it was time to pull away from that wall…only it wasn't about to happen anytime soon.

'_Damnit Sanzo…_MOVE_ away from the godforsaken wall already!_' He hissed at himself. His body however not responding to those words that he'd commanded. It looked like he'd be stuck here until he could actually pry himself away from the racket that was now going on, maybe he shouldn't have chosen such a hollow piece of the wall.

"Sanzo? I'm back with the shopping!" Goku announced from behind the closed door, this is just what Sanzo needed, a distraction. Now able to pry himself away before Goku came in, he scooted on over to the table and sat down…feeling strangely uncomfortable below, he desperately tried to ignore it, also trying to ignore the images he was beginning to get of the two in the other room as well as trying his damn best not to go red in the face from the embarrassment he was beginning to feel. He lifted up his paper again and resumed reading it from a random paragraph as Goku came in, dragging the bags with him and setting them beside the cabinet beside Sanzo's bed.

"I'm bushed!" Goku announced after placing the last bag beside the others and collapsing in a heap on his own bed across from Sanzo's bed.

"Goku." Sanzo began his face still hidden behind the paper. Goku's head lifted slightly and golden orbs instantly locked onto the monk.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have my card?" asked the priest. Goku's eyes widened a little and soon began searching his clothes for it, finally retrieving it from the back pocket of his trousers he got up and walked the short distance to the table, setting the card down and walked back to the bed with a small smile. Collapsing back onto the soft mattress he buried his head into the feathered pillow under him and soon slipped into his own little world.

Sanzo picked his card up still without tearing his gaze from the same word he had his eyes on since he picked it up, and put it away. With a defeated sigh he finally set the paper back down on the wooden top. It was nearly dinner and he was feeling like shit, more than he'd usually like to. Goku seemed to have been worn out completely from the shopping trip, Gojyo and Hakkai were next door having '_fun_' with each other and here he was feeling left out… wait a minute, since when did he, Genjyo Sanzo even _consider_ being left out of _their_ fun? Gritting his teeth together in frustration he reached into his jeans pocket and took out his cigarette pack, tapping one out from the box and reached for his lighter…only to find that it wasn't wanting to light. Sanzo's eyes glared at the cigarette that dared to not light.

'_Just fucking_ wonderful…' He growled inwardly, placing the unlit cigarette onto the table. The only other person in the group that smoked was Gojyo…who owned a lighter…who was through in the other room. Yep he was pretty much screwed for a cigarette.

In the other room, the now quieter moaning between Hakkai and Gojyo was beginning to calm down as Gojyo finally came inside Hakkai. Panting hard he pulled out of his partner and slid back onto the soft matress beside him, looking up into his emerald coloured eyes, a slightly triumphant smirk appearing on his lips, which Hakkai smiled gently at.

"Who'd have thought, that you of all people could be so feisty?" Gojyo said with a soft hearty laugh. He had found that somewhat cute of the brunette next to him. Hakkai was quiet and cheery, - Although there were the few occasions where you couldn't tell if he was joking or not- when around others but quite the feisty playful little creature when he was in bed. Hakkai just laughed at the comment, he never thought Gojyo would be that excellent in bed, it's what made him wild and Gojyo knew fine well.

"You don't suppose anyone heard us do you?" Hakkai asked, blushing slightly as he snuggled up closer to the half-breeds chest, Gojyo grinned daringly at the question. By anyone he assumed that Hakkai meant the blonde prick-headed priest next door.

"Screw anyone that did hear us." He replied with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around Hakkai's thin frame. Gojyo buried his chin into the soft chocolate brown messy hair, breathing in Hakkai's scent at the same time.

"Hey, 'Kai you don't suppose we could stay like this for a while longer before we have to accompany the idiot and his pet at dinner do you?" He asked as Hakkai got comfy on his chest. Hakkai smiled a little.

"Sure we can." He replied before drifting off to sleep. That little adventurous session that he and Gojyo just had, had worn him out completely, and he was pretty damned sure that Gojyo himself was worn out from it to. They both deserved a rest from that.

Gojyo nuzzled at the top of Hakkai's head, hearing the light snore coming from him.

'Heh, cute.' Gojyo thought to himself as a smile took over his smirk, and it wasn't before long that he fell asleep to.

* * *

BWAHAHAHA o.o; anyhoo, this was actually my first fic for Saiyuki but had thoughts about deleting it after a while thus becoming the second one x) ahah anyway the second chapter is getting updated...ever...so...slowly but updated nonetheless. Hopfully should have it up soon ; ahah i'm sorry about the lack of updates people really...i've just been having one bad block of writers block XX and now the artist block is reappearing ahaaaaaah XX anyhoo ja na for now. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Saiyuki or any of its characters they belong to Kazuya Minekura.

Author: Mairi.

Warnings: Yaoi hints, Shounen-Ai, maybe some slightly OOCness,

Summary: There's a great awkward atmosphere around Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai as Sanzo accidentally listened in for a bit to what his other two friends were doing. Sanzo's beginning to feel something for the kappa but just what is it he's feeling?

Pairings: Hakkai x Gojyo, Sanzo x Gojyo, Sanzo x Gojyo x Hakkai.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gojyo awoke to a rapid knock on the door; he groaned loudly having to move from his comfy spot on the bed next to Hakkai, who was still snuggled up next to him fast asleep. Once he untangled himself from the bed he picked up his pants that were next to the bed and put them on not caring to zip them up and then headed to the door. Before the next knock could land upon the wooden door, Gojyo opened it.

"Oh, it's you…what the hell do you want baldy?" He asked when he saw Sanzo. Sanzo's fist clenched slightly, damn him for leaving the gun and the fan in the other room.

"Dinner's nearly ready downstairs, Goku's already away down…and I need a lighter." He replied, holding up his unlit cigarette from earlier.

"Hm, Can't be bothered to even look in a shopping bag for a new one, you goddamn lazy priest?" Gojyo smirked, turning and heading to the table next to his own bed and swiping the lighter off the top of it, returning to the door as quick as he'd gone away from it.

"Hn." The blonde replied snatching the lighter from the kappa, his thoughts suddenly trailing off to earlier from the racket he was hearing, a slight blush began to spread across his cheeks, which the taller youth noticed.

"Oh? What would Sanzo be thinking about that's making him beam? A lady perhaps?" Gojyo teased. Violet eyes snapped onto his figure a warning showing in them as he shoved the lighter back into Gojyo's hand.

"Shut up you stupid kappa." The monk replied, turning away and heading down the corridor before his face got redder. He wasn't thinking about a woman like Gojyo may have thought, he was in fact thinking about what Gojyo and Hakkai were doing in the bedroom only hours ago, and the fact that Gojyo's pants had been unzipped when he'd answered the door.

Gojyo blinked a little, slightly stunned that Sanzo had only told him to shut up, and hadn't threatened him with a gun to his head or taken the fan to him. With a shrug he closed the door and placed the lighter back onto the small wooden table next to the bed and then travelled the short distance to where Hakkai was still in the warmth of the blankets, and got back under the blankets with him.

Green eyes opened a little, rather tiredly to and looked up to meet red coloured hues, a small tired smile greeting them at the same time.

"Hiya sleepyhead." Gojyo joked as he curled back up with Hakkai, still wearing his jeans. Hakkai laughed a little, his body shifting about a little; he had to admit that it was getting a little bit hot underneath the blankets.

"Who was at the door?" He finally asked, a yawn soon following.

"Oh, only our one wordy prick of a priest Sanzo." Gojyo replied trying to sound sarcastically happy about seeing the monk.

"What did he want?"

"He's saying that dinner is nearly ready, and then he has the friggin nerve to ask me if he could use my lighter."

"I see. Well, I guess that means we'd better get up." Hakkai replied with a short laugh.

"Aw, ten more minutes?" Gojyo asked sounding like a child who didn't want to get up for school. Hakkai let out another laugh while shifting to sit up, swinging his legs out to the side of the bed.

"Do you think that those two would leave you lying here for an extra ten minutes?"

"Good point, che guess I'll be getting up then."

Downstairs Goku and Sanzo waited on the other two patiently; they shouldn't have been too long now.

"Mou, are Hakkai and Gojyo really coming?"

"They should be…" Sanzo replied to the younger boy, opening up his news paper and let his eyes scan it for something interesting.

"They're taking ages, I wanna eat already…I'm starving Sanzo." Goku whined, he was being truthful, he was absolutely starving and Hakkai and Gojyo were certainly taking their sweet time to come down and sit with them, Sanzo had refused Goku to order anything until the other two had come down and joined them.

"Goku…"

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up and sit there quietly. If I hear one more syllable from your mouth I'll be forced to kill you." Sanzo warned, his voice clearly hinting his irritation. Goku winced at the words that came from Sanzo and lowered his head down so his golden eyes kept trained on the wooden table top, scanning the tiny little lines that made patterns. Neither of them noticed the other two finally arriving and sitting themselves down beside them.

"Hey." Gojyo said, now catching the attention of the priest and monkey. Sanzo looked away from the pair just as quickly as he looked up in response to Gojyo's greeting with a scowl as well as a slight blush. Gojyo noticed the slight blush upon Sanzo's cheeks, a small inward grin overtaking him.

"Sorry to have kept you both waiting." Hakkai said picking up one of the four menus that lay on the table.

"Feh, don't worry about it, it's not like we're in a rush or anything." Sanzo replied, his voice kept low.

"What's up with the chibi chimp?" Gojyo asked, directing it more towards the younger youkai than making it a rhetorical question. Goku's eyes lifted from the table's wooden patterns and up to the kappa across from him, forgetting why he had actually gone back to looking at the table top.

"What was that you pervy H2o half-bred cockroach?"

"ENOUGH!" Sanzo said raising his voice just enough to strike fear in the two before their little argument got out of hand. Gojyo muttered something under his breath about Sanzo while Goku ended up going into one of his sulks. Hakkai on the other hand just laughed and tried to calm them down a little before looking about and calling out for a waitress. Gojyo's eyes trained themselves onto Sanzo's figure and stayed there for a while, only averting from him when the food came. From then on he took small opportunities to take glances at the golden blonde haired monk, trying to make it not look suspiciously obvious at the same time.

About three hours, three fights and forty odd meals later Goku finally decided he was full and they could all now leave the table and go to do something else.

"Well," Hakkai began as they reached the top of the landing.

"Hm?"

"Why don't Goku and I go shopping for supplies?"

"Yeah sure why not." Gojyo replied casually, walking off to his and Hakkai's room.

"Here, I'm out of cigarettes, get me a pack while you're out, and remember to not give into Goku so easily this time." Sanzo said while passing his credit card to Hakkai as he walked by.

"Ahahah, I don't know what you're getting at, Sanzo…but ok. Come on Goku, let's go."

"Yeah…hey Hakkai, think I could get some meat buns from that card?"

"I don't see why not." Hakkai replied with a smile. Goku's face lit up a bit and his grin widened in thanks as he followed the older youth down the steps and out of the small inn.

"Goddamn, this sucks. There's pretty much fuck all to do around here…" Gojyo whined, red eyes narrowing a little from boredom. He reached to the table next to the bed, his hand trying to grab hold of his cigarette box…only to find it wasn't there.

'_Shit…just what I need, keh might as well go and ask that ungrateful bastard of a monk for one. He did after all mooch after my goddamn lighter._'

Getting up he trod lazily towards the door and opened it, walking the short distance to Sanzo's room and knocked on the door a couple of times.

"Hey, are you in there you good for fuck all monk?" Gojyo called just loud enough for Sanzo to hear him.

"You never know, I might be." Sanzo replied with an obvious bit of sarcasm thrown into the reply, Gojyo could feel a vein twitch just from getting a remark like that.

"You asshole! Let me in."

"Hm? And just why would I want to do something stupid like that, Kappa?"

"When I get my hands on you, you're so dead." Gojyo muttered while turning the handle, opening the door. He blinked, Sanzo usually locked the door to keep him out, so why was it unlocked? His scarlet coloured eyes sauntered from his current thoughts to Sanzo's figure at the bed near the window, looking out through the clear glass panes.

"Heh, so what might be up with the almighty Sanzo-sama?"

"…" Violet eyes tore from what they were previously set on, to the tall hanyou standing at the doorway, looking like they were trying to silently scold him.

"What's the look for? You're acting dead weird all of a sudden." Gojyo sighed, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and sat himself down

"I'm fine. Why the hell wouldn't I be?" Sanzo spat, looking away from Gojyo back outside. Gojyo smirked slightly, he could see that very slight tinge of pink upon the monks cheeks. Not to mention he'd been a little uncomfortable around both him and Hakkai at dinner…wait…could it have anything to do with…yes that had to be it.

"You seem to be a bit embarrassed about something; you're all red in the face."

"Shut up, moron. Stop talking a load of fucking trash would you, before I kill you." Sanzo said adding a slight low toned growl to his words.

"Heh, right. You haven't even used that gun on me since I came in so freely…why is that? Did you want me to come in here or something?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…I ran out of bullets unfortunately so it'd be pretty pointless to try and kill you with an empty gun now wouldn't it."

"But then you have the fan, and you still haven't used that on me." Gojyo said, now grinning. His grin didn't last very long as Sanzo brought down the fan upon Gojyo's head with one heavy swing.

"You were saying?" Sanzo asked, once again sounding sarcastic.

"OW! Bitch! What the fuck was that for?" Gojyo asked, raising his voice a bit louder.

"I felt like proving you wrong…Is there a problem with that?"

"YES!"

"Bit late now, deal with it you stupid half bred moron." The blonde replied, winning a rather sore punch on the arm from Gojyo. Sanzo withdrew the arm that Gojyo had impacted with his fist, and cupped it with his free hand, just what the hell had gotten into that stupid kappa? Now he was wishing he really did have bullets for his gun for he'd be able to shoot the idiot right between the eyes.

"Bastard, what the fuck did you do that for?" Sanzo seethed in question as he narrowed his eyes while looking up at the taller youth.

"Just be glad I aimed at your arm and not that pretty face of yours priest…" Gojyo hissed, the priest had managed to piss him off greatly this time even though he knew he was probably going to regret striking the monk later on, but he could care less at the moment. The monk deserved that hit. Gojyo turned and left the room, returning to his own room and slammed the door behind him making the priest flinch unintentionally. Sanzo closed his own room door over and sauntered to the bed, lying down on it with his hand still clutching at his arm that was beginning to throb more and more with pain.

'Goddamn it, what the fuck did I do to deserve that?' Sanzo winced. Maybe it was because he kept going on about Gojyo being a half bred moron. It took him another ten whole minutes to figure out that he'd hurt the kappa's feelings, guilt washed over him instantly. He felt really pathetically low right about now. Maybe he shou- no, that was something he wasn't going to do…even though he should. His legs swung round to the side of the bed as he sat up. He was going to go and apologise, he probably had gone over the score a little bit. The question was though, what was making him feel awkward around Gojyo and Hakkai, as well as hating the older brunette in his head more…was it to do with what he overheard? He couldn't be developing feelings for the kappa could he?

Before he knew it, he was outside Gojyo and Hakkai's room door. His arm lifted and his hand curled into a tight fist and landed softly on the door, a little to softly as it never made any noise that would be audible. With a long, heavy drawn sigh he lifted his hand again and knocked the doors surface a bit harder, this time making more of an audible sound for Gojyo to hear. Unknowingly to Sanzo, there was a deep crimson shade creeping onto his cheeks to.

Drooping violet hues glanced away from the door as it opened up revealing Gojyo on the other side. He heard a groan from the taller male and a rather sarcastic remark which he chose to ignore since he probably deserved that as well.

"Zo…Sanzo!" Gojyo called again waving a hand in front of the priests face, trying to get his attention. It wasn't every day that he saw the monk this spaced out. Once Sanzo trained his pretty violet orbs back onto Gojyo's figure he let a small sigh of relief escape from him.

"Where the hell did you go for a second?"

"Nowhere… may I…come in?" Sanzo asked, he was really beginning to feel extremely bad for all the nasty things he had said to Gojyo from earlier as well as all the time that he'd known him for.

"You wish to come and see me for a change…heh, yeah I guess you could come in." Gojyo replied as he moved from the door to allow Sanzo to come in when he actually could be bothered moving.

* * *

; so uhm yah i apologise for being a little lazy and ending up with writers block and stuff o.o forgive me! Anyhoo i'm writing Chapter 3 up should have it up by the end of June (hopefully) 

Sanzo: And if she doesn't then you've to bug her repeatedly over email...

Gojyo: Or over instant message!

Mairi: ¬¬ You two are evil.

Goku: We're only helping you out -

Hakkai: o Indeed. We need to get the others to help bug you into getting yourself into actually doing some work.

Mairi: -.-; Charming... riiiiggghhhht i'm gunna go work ¬¬ on the fic. : hears the click of a gun:

Sanzo: You had better be... :trains his gun on her:

Mairi: o.o; yash i am, realleh!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Saiyuki or any of its characters they belong to Kazuya Minekura.

**Author:** Mairi.

**Warnings: **Yaoi hints, Shounen-Ai, maybe some slightly OOCness,

**Summary:** There's a great awkward atmosphere around Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai as Sanzo accidentally listened in for a bit to what his other two friends were doing. Sanzo's beginning to feel something for the kappa but just what is it he's feeling?

**Author Note:** _Redone, u.u;  
_

**Pairings: **Sanzo x Gojyo

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Oi, monk! Would you hurry up and come into the freakin' room already? I refuse to talk to you with the door open!" Gojyo called, managing to make Sanzo snap out from another daze.

"Yeah…just coming…" He replied, entering the room and closing the door behind him, now leaning against the closed door. Gojyo eyed the priest from where he sat on his bed, now half naked since he'd decided to remove his top and discard it on the floor. He could tell that something was up with the blonde, he wasn't usually this hesitant not to mention he wasn't the type to come and see him out of the blue, especially after they'd had an argument or fight.

"Hey…Sanzo, are you ok?"

Sanzo looked up to the taller youth on the bed, realisation of how he was acting kicking in. He sighed before trying to act like there was nothing wrong with him.

"Of course I am you stupid kappa, what makes you think that I'm not?" He spat back, though he never meant to sound as harsh as he did. Gojyo looked taken back for a moment, his eyes narrowing a little bit.

"So if nothings wrong, why did you come here?" He asked, lowering his tone a bit. Either Sanzo was acting it or he just found it really funny to wind him up. Sanzo shut up, not knowing what to say to him. Staying quiet he lowered his head, why couldn't he apologise like he was going to? Gojyo got up from where he sat, a small sigh coming from him, he'd figured that Sanzo was indeed putting on an act. He made his way over to the monk surprising him as he placed his hands on the door at either side of his head.

"Sanzo?" Gojyo spoke, getting the monk to lift his head making the high priest lock his eyes with his own. Sanzo again tried to put on the tough look and gave Gojyo a hard glowering stare as he tried to shove the kappa away from him, Gojyo not giving in so easily.

"Goddamnit Sanzo! Quit being such a fucking prick and tell me what you want already!" He yelled in annoyance taking the monks arms in each of his hands and tightened his grip as he pinned them above his head. Sanzo looked like he'd cowered for a moment in Gojyo's eyes.

"You damn kappa…let go…" Sanzo replied, backing down at the same time. Gojyo released his grip on the priest hearing the timid tone in his voice, he was obviously trying to say something to him and it wasn't easy obviously. Without a word Gojyo went back over to the bed and lay down, waiting for Sanzo to say something.

* * *

Meanwhile in town Goku and Hakkai were wandering around. Goku was a little confused; he'd already done the shopping for their supplies earlier so why were they actually wandering around? 

"Hakkai…why are we wandering about if we've already got everything?"

"I know we have, my friend." He replied with a smile, he knew the real reason he'd dragged Goku out. He knew Gojyo was probably wanting some time with the monk, he had to help his friend somehow.

"Huh? Come on Hakkai, tell me the real reason why we're out here…" The monkey whined, he didn't like it when he didn't get to know anything that was going on. Hakkai gave a small laugh and continued to not tell him why.

"Maybe…when you're older." He replied simply his smile keeping on his face.

"Hakkai, you're turning into that stupid kappa and Sanzo…and besides, I'm older than the three of you so I should be allowed to know!"

"Maa, maa Goku. Shall we go get something to eat?" Hakkai asked trying to get the lighter brunette to think of food other than why they'd really left. Goku's eyes lit up when the taller male mentioned his most favoured word.

"All right!"

Hakkai just smiled a little as Goku ran ahead of him to find the nearest place that sold some meat buns. He soon followed him, trying to think of what they could do for a while before heading back.

* * *

Back in the room, in the hostel the group were staying at, Sanzo had finally made his way over to the bed that Gojyo lay on and sat on the edge. Gojyo glanced over to the monk, he'd appeared to have returned to his usual self, and looking pissed off at something he raised an eyebrow as Sanzo shifted from the end of the bed to the top of it. The silence was beginning to get really irritating again, first he had the nerve to piss him off with what he'd done earlier and then he thinks he come over to his and Hakkai's room and toy with him? There was something that didn't seem right here, he hadn't acted like Sanzo as such just moments ago, what was up with that? With an inward sigh he brought himself to speak to the blonde. 

"So, was there anything in particular you wanted, Sanzo or did you plan just to sit here all night and say fuck all to me?"

Sanzo glanced to the red head through narrowing violet eyes, he wasn't sure what he wanted but he wasn't going to admit such a thing to Gojyo. The kappa stared at Sanzo, waiting for him patiently to answer him. Sanzo only wanted to apologise and it was indeed hard for him to say it, especially after he realised he was in the wrong. However when he had come through to the room and had gotten pinned up against the door by Gojyo he felt funny inside, as if he'd wanted Gojyo that close to him…or closer. His mind started to play games with him, something told him he wanted the red head below him, and something told him he should apologise and threaten him straight after it with his gun to his head of course.

He didn't know who was more shocked at his next actions himself or Gojyo as took told of his chin to hold his head still as he leaned his head forward towards the kappa. Gojyo's eyes widened a little in surprise mostly as Sanzo caught his lips with his own pulling him into a kiss. Sanzo could feel his face go red, with a mixture of irritation and embarrassment especially after Gojyo had returned it, adding that little bit of heated passion to it. It was a couple of minutes later before Sanzo pulled away from the kiss, a slight moan of protest coming from the other below him. Violet eyes locked with ruby red eyes as they stared at each other not knowing what to say to each other now.

Gojyo in the back of his mind thought that Sanzo may have just come to his senses and would bring the fan down upon his skull or have the gun trained at his temple. He let his eyes tear away from Sanzo's violet orbs momentarily to look over his slim frame carefully. He could also feel a familiar feeling from below, hidden away in his pants hopefully hidden from sight from the monk too otherwise things could possibly get out of hand a little bit or he thought it would, considering this was Sanzo he was faced with and not Hakkai. It took him another minute or so to regain the will to talk to the priest.

"Shit…where the hell did that come from?" He asked now locking his eyes back with the monks. Sanzo didn't speak, he simply stared at Gojyo, his eyes putting across that he didn't know where it had come from, words failed him.

Sanzo got up from where he had been sitting, he didn't know what to say to Gojyo now, that was probably another apology he owed him, since he was the one that done it. He halted in his pace as the kappa wrapped a firm hand around his wrist, preventing him from moving another step forward.

Why did he stop him from leaving? He had to be alone right now to figure out what was going on in his head; the frustration was killing him more or less. He let out a small protesting yelp as Gojyo yanked his wrist towards him, making him fall back onto the bed. Sanzo landed on Gojyo, literally, his chest rested upon the water sprites side. He pushed himself up with his arms, a scowl making an appearance on his face.

"You bastard! Why did you stop me from leaving?" He spat, violet eyes sending a death glare in Gojyo's direction. Gojyo smirked a little at Sanzo he looked so damned sexy trying to deny that he wasn't wanting him. Sanzo's face appeared to get a little redder just now.

"What? Do you mean to tell me that you wanted to leave?" Gojyo asked, trying his best to look hurt by the fact that Sanzo really had wanted to leave the room.

"I…uh…Shut up."

"Hm? I see, so that's what's been bothering you the past day or so? You've been pining for me." Gojyo replied his small smirk turning into a triumphant grin as Sanzo looked away quickly, showing that it was true. Sanzo sighed a little, before turning his attention back to Gojyo.

"I…I've been feeling a little weird inside for a while now, I don't know what's wrong with me. Also, I heard what you and Hakkai were doing the other night."

"Oh? You did, did you…and did you like what you heard?" He asked, his hand inching towards the priests neck and coming to rest on the back of it, beginning to rub it with his thumb soothingly. Sanzo closed his eyes, his teeth gritting together as he tried to prevent the rising build up that would turn into a moan of pleasure if he were to let it out. Trying to get himself together he tried to scowl at the half demon while pulling himself away from Gojyo's hand.

Sanzo couldn't help but accept the feeling he was getting from Gojyo stroking at the side of his neck with his hand, he didn't want him to know that he was enjoying the tingly feeling he was getting from it. He found the half breed more than good looking, he found him down right sexy as hell and he wasn't entirely sure why he thought of Gojyo that way at all. It was true that he didn't want to leave, and he'd almost cursed himself for telling Gojyo that he'd listened in on him and Hakkai having sex in this room only a day ago. The part that he never told him was that he enjoyed listening in, and he could only wonder what would have happened if Goku hadn't turned up when he did.

He must have spaced out there because Gojyo had his hand back on his neck, stroking it again. Just as he was about to pull away from him again, the kappa spotted the intended movement and pulled Sanzo towards him pulling him into a kiss. Sanzo let out a muffled cry, trying to get himself away from the pervy water sprite; Gojyo however had clamped a hand tightly around his wrist to stop him from trying to escape.

Gojyo had been turned on by Sanzo a great deal. The thought of him listening, or better yet watching him and Hakkai go at it and working himself off just seemed like a good idea to him. He forgave the priest for pissing him off a great deal earlier and all the other times, he now thought of what Sanzo would be like. He didn't know if the monk had, had sex before he was just guessing he hadn't. Maybe it was time to see if he had or not, and if he hadn't then the more fun for him. After Sanzo relaxed a little, he put a bit more passion and need into the kiss while his free hand began to roam his body.

Sanzo kept making hesitant noises after he had relaxed a bit, and hardly made a noise after Gojyo began kissing him harder, allowing the kappa to place his tongue inside his own, he liked it, and had soon flicked his own tongue against Gojyo's asking permission to enter his mouth which was granted. The urge to moan out loud like Gojyo was doing was beginning to get greater, each time the water sprite tried to do battle with his tongue, it turned him on a lot more, then when Gojyo had ran a hand from his neck down his back, then his side to his chest it was all too much for him. He moaned without realising he had. Gojyo had a small smile on his face he'd longed to hear that from the monk. Gojyo knew what he was doing after all he was more experienced in this field than Sanzo.

Gojyo's next move made Sanzo panic a little as he tried to tug at his robes. He pulled away from the kiss that he and Gojyo were enjoying and turned his eyes to him, that hint of uncertainty showing through his glazed over look. Gojyo got the hint, he could tell that he was unsure of it, maybe it'd be better to leave that play until later, or would it? He didn't have to fuck his brains out yet so to speak, he could however do other things. But all the same he wanted the monk naked he flashed the priest a small reassuring smile, bringing the hand that had been tightly fitted around his wrist up to his neck, stroking the side of it that had seemed to calm the monks nerves a little bit. He could have sworn Sanzo purred at the stroking, even if it was just very faint moaning.

"It's ok I won't make you do anything you don't want to do. I'm not that low. But I do want you to undress." He said in a soft tone, and it seemed to have convinced Sanzo as he nodded and pulled away from Gojyo to stand up and undo his robes, letting them drop to the floor, he then removed the black leather undergarments he had on his torso, letting them join the pooling fabric around him. All that was left on him were his jeans he hadn't any boxers on today. Gojyo had noticed the slight bulge that showed through the jeans, it was a turn on. He slid his shirt off quickly and his trousers and boxers quickly followed it onto the floor. His eyes kept on the priest as his hand slid over his own chest, making its way down to his groin and wrapping firmly around his own erection.

Sanzo watched Gojyo take off his own clothes within what seemed to be seconds and take hold of himself, he felt a slight tingle of pain coming from his own erection that he now had. He undid the belt and soon the fly of his jeans before whipping them off, the fact that he had no boxers on to begin with had got a nice moan out from the red head on the bed. Sanzo was unsure of what to do at the moment, should he go back to where Gojyo lay or should he stand here and copy Gojyo's movements? His silent thoughts were soon answered by Gojyo beckoning him towards the bed.

* * *

A good hour or so later, Sanzo felt exhausted just from that little session, he was still panting hard from when he had come and was now too tired to move away and go back to his own room. Besides that however, he didn't want to leave Gojyo's side.  
Gojyo removed his hand from the monk bringing it to his chest, feeling his heartbeat, which was still racing, Sanzo seemed a little dazed still from that small session and he couldn't help but capture the monks' lips with his own. After a minute of a lovingly gentle shared kiss, he got up, asking the monk kindly to get up to, Sanzo got up although he still felt weak in the knees. Once he drew back the covers he slipped under them, waiting for Sanzo to join him again. The blonde went under the covers whether he intended to do that or not. 

"Did you like that then?" Gojyo asked as he took hold of the priest and brought him closer to his body, Sanzo seemed to have gone back to his usual self quickly however and tried to squirm out of the hold that he had on him.

"Oi, come here. I only want a hug Sanzo." He said, wrapping a hand around one of the priests' wrists again. Sanzo calmed down a bit, a lot easier to than what he would have normally and settled down beside Gojyo, one of his arms dragging across his chest to his shoulder, the hand resting there while he allowed Gojyo to embrace him, to him it felt like a protective hold and he didn't mind it in the slightest. His head came to rest on Gojyo's chest, his skin felt smooth and soft even though both of them were drenched in sweat.

Sanzo soon felt himself drifting off into a deep well earned rest before Gojyo repeated his question, to which he simply nodded in reply as he closed his eyes, drifting off this time. He liked what happened, and he liked being held by the kappa.  
Gojyo watched him drift off to sleep, a small grin spreading across his lips as he to settled down, his arms keeping hold of the priest firmly. Hopefully no one would bother them for a good few hours at least, he'd been longing for this moment for ages now.

Owari

* * *

; okies this was just kinda edited...i took out the detailed part i had here, and replaced it. I'm moving the more detailed one to elsewhere. Why? Because i felt like it ; I also shifted it to a Sanzo x Gojyo ficlet because the 4th chapter was just not going anywhere at all u.u however i am trying to get the others done .O and i know it's been...months ahahaha. 


End file.
